


Cover for "Second Time Around by Brenda"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a warrior without a war, a soldier without a mission, and a man without a plan. Bucky doesn't need his help, the other Avengers are busy with their own lives, and not even a move back to Brooklyn has given Steve a purpose or any idea on what to do with his life.</p><p>But, when he meets TJ Hammond at a charity event, he thinks maybe he's at least found a new friend. That he's found someone who understands a little of what it's like to rebuild one's life from the ground up. Someone who could help him rediscover just who exactly Steve Rogers is.</p><p>And maybe - just maybe - they discover a deeper connection with each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Second Time Around by Brenda"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567288) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/142506546834/second-time-around-by-brenda) on tumblr.


End file.
